1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hinge strip, in particular for double-action glass doors, with a fixed hinge portion, a door hinge portion pivotable about the fixed hinge portion, a pivoting axis penetrating the fixed hinge portion and the door hinge portion, a cam with at least one depression being disposed at said axis, and with a force-loaded roller, which cooperates with the cam.
2. Prior Art
It is desirable in hinge strips to dispose a latching device in the hinge strip to be adjustable to compensate for tolerances when affixing a bearing block at a wall or the like.
EP 0 599 255 A1 describes a hinge strip for double-action glass doors, which allows for correcting the latching position of the door leaf in the mounted condition, to adapt to unevenness of the wall. A body of revolution, rotating about an articulated axis of the hinge strip is disposed in a bearing block screwable to the wall or the like, and which can be locked in different positions with regard to the bearing block. On its exterior circumference, the body of revolution has latching positions into which a spring-loaded latching body engages, which is guided at the pivotable door hinge portion. In this case, the latching body may be supported at a sliding body, which is spring-loaded and displaceable in a carrying body which forms a component of a door hinge portion. In the known device, the ball-shape configured latching body is disposed in the pivotable hinge portion, and serves to secure the door in the closed or in the opened position. Correcting the position of the door leaf in the mounted condition is realized via another sphere or cylinder securable between the bearing block and the body of revolution, which procedure is not precise at all.